ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty Island
Liberty Island is small island located in New York Harbor best known as the location of the Statue of Liberty. History Primary Canon In need of a something to combat the Psychomagnotheric Slime covering the Manhattan Museum of Art, the Ghostbusters ventured to Liberty Island to animate the Statue of Liberty with positively charged slime. It worked and they departed aboard the statue. Several weeks after Vigo was defeated, an official ceremony was held by the City & County to celebrate the return of the statue to Liberty Island and to award the Ghostbusters with a Key to the City. Two years later, the Psi Energy Pulse triggered by Ilyssa Selwyn passed through Liberty Island and Statue of Liberty with no apparent paranormal reaction from the latter. The Ghostbusters later found Shandor Island near Liberty Island. Secondary Canon A little after 3 pm on a Friday, the Ghostbusters were alerted of a manifestation on Liberty Island. Due to the events of the dimensional bleed incident, Liberty Island was previously a focused point and suitable choice for Connla's rematerialization. He could continue with his goal to widen the veil to the other side permanently and make night last forever. Murdock flew the Ghostbusters, Kylie Griffin, and Ron Alexander to the island in his helicopter. After Kylie shared her findings on Connla's identity, she instructed him to leave the island as soon as possible so that the noise from the helicopter wouldn't impair Connla's ability to hear her. Ron was eager to get it over with and fired into the paranormal mist. Connla's Army emerged from the mist. Kylie recognized them as the ghosts she saw in a precognitive dream prior. She readied a Trap and called out Connla's name. He couldn't believe she knew his name since it was written. He extended his fingers into the ground and grabbed the Ghostbusters. Kylie punched the pedal and pulled Connla into the Trap. Connla called out to the ghosts and asked them to save him. To the Ghostbusters' surprise, the ghosts grabbed at Connla's head and neck. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore threw out two more Traps. Connla ordered the ghosts to destroy the Ghostbusters and free him then he was completely trapped. To make matters worse, more and more ghosts continued to manifest. Egon Spengler initiated his contingency plan and used his Remote Portal Access Band. The others tried to hold off the ghosts. Egon soon returned and six portals opened. The rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters, Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R, Extreme Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 80-C, Mike the Golem, and the Ghostbusters of 50-S fired their throwers and emerged from them. Ron was even more jealous of the teleportation tech but Jillian Holtzmann claimed she called dibs first. Egon Spengler from Dimension 68-R, Roland Jackson from Dimension 68-E, and Abby Yates from Dimension 80-C checked their respective P.K.E. Meters and confirmed they trapped every ghost and they were clear. Patty Tolan directed them to look at what they did to the Statue of Liberty's "backyard" but Peter was sure they could smooth it over. Trivia *The only scene actually filmed on Liberty Island was the special ceremony seen in the end credits. Spook Central Liberty Island *On page 30 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the act of ghosts emerging from the mist is similar to the Times Square battle of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). The ghosts are visually based on Samhain's Midnight Army from The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever". *On page 31 of Annual 2018, in panel 1 are: **The two 'Zone Dweebies' goblins in their car from The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever". **Caterpillar Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Intro 1. **Zonk, Snarg, and Slug from The Real Ghostbusters "Ghosts R Us". **Big with Mean Teeth Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Toy Ghost, first form, from The Real Ghostbusters "Ghosts R Us". **Sleeping ghost, when it first woke, from The Real Ghostbusters "Take Two". **Eye Visor Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Horizontal Grin Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Samhain's Two Goblin Minions from The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 35 of Annual 2018: **In panel 2 is a ghost from the end of "When Halloween Was Forever" when they look for Samhain in the Containment Unit, it is the last ghost but originally pink. **In panel 3 are: ***Three ghosts from the Kenner Classic Hero figures: Grabber Ghost from Peter, Wrapper Ghost from Ray, and Chomper Ghost from Winston. ***On the right are Samhain's 2 Gobins. ***On the right is the Gulper Ghost from Classic Hero Egon. *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the left are: **Tombstone Tackle Ghost **Gulper Ghost **Wrapper Ghost *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the right are: **X-Cop Ghost **Terror Trash Ghost **Hard Hat Horror Ghost **Pull Speed Ahead Ghost with its T-Stick Ghost **The two Mini Traps **Fearsome Flush **Brain Blaster Ghost **Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 2 are: **The two Pallo Mansion ghosts in their powered up forms from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Look Homeward, Ray". **The trash can with teeth dream by-product from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 3 and 4: **On the right is the Santa hat-wearing beast dream by-product from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **On the left is Skelevision from Filmation Ghostbusters. It resided in the offices of Ghost Command and broadcast reports and announcements as well as the moral of the episode. *On page 37 of Annual 2018: **The ghost above Holtzmann's "who" is from the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Venkman's Ghost Repellers". It's one of the Parallelogram Ghosts harassing Peter's dad. **The bulldog-pufferfish ghost is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **The orange winged ghost is also from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **Above Patty's left shoulder is the fish headed ghost also from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". *On page 38 of Annual 2018: **In panel 1 is Dr. Kruger from the Answer The Call mini-series. **In panel 3, RGB Slimer makes a cameo in a pumpkin shape like in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 23: The Statue of Liberty **Chapter 28: World is Safe Again *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery Primary Canon LibertyIsland01.jpg|Ghostbusters arrive in Ghostbusters II LibertyIsland03.jpg|Official Ceremony LibertyOffofShandorIslandGBTVGRV.png|As seen from Shandor Island in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) LibertyOffofShandorIslandGBTVGRVedit.png|As seen from Shandor Island Secondary Canon StatueOfLibertyIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 LibertyIslandIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 LibertyIslandIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 LibertyIslandIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 LibertyIslandIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 LibertyIslandIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:IDW Locations